


The Only One Who Could Ever Reach Me

by SexyGayOrc



Category: Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: Cassidy being a vampire, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyGayOrc/pseuds/SexyGayOrc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know when this is supposed to be happening, but it's just a short little drabble about the preacher finally believing Cassidy about that whole, 'being a vampire,' thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One Who Could Ever Reach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZandakarShibleski (SpaceSexual)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSexual/gifts).



> I loved this show and wanted to write something quick and throw it up. As always, all my love and devotion to my sweet boo for helping me and being my biggest cheerleader. This is set in an unknown time in the future or present in the show, and Jesse and Cassidy are already pretty established in their relationship, even if it's mostly physical. Title from "Son of a Preacher Man" by Dusty Springfield

Cassidy made some complicated gesture with his head before taking a swig from the bourbon they were passing back and forth. “I’m pretty damn strong myself, shortie, I’d watch yourself.” His smile was dirty.

Jesse snorted, not drunk yet but relaxed and getting there. “I’m sure there’s all kindsa muscle hiding in those bones you call arms.” Cassidy’s face turned down and he stepped away from the counter they were both leaning against. 

“Wanna bet on that?” Cassidy asked.

Jesse was still smiling. “Bet on what? I agreed with you.” He set the bottle on the counter, not wanting it to get smashed if Cassidy decided to try and prove something. 

“Why don’t you agree with me out here?” Cassidy gestured toward himself, trying to puff himself. Jesse sighed, smirking, and pushed away from the counter as well, sauntering to Cassidy. Then, to Jesse’s complete and utter surprise, Cassidy planted his hands on Jesse’s hips and  _ lifted.  _ Jesse blinked, the smirk gone, and looked down. His feet were a good two inches off the floor, and when he looked back Cassidy was smiling wolfishly, pleased with himself. 

“How in the hell?...” Jesse asked, not really expecting a response, just needing to respond to this somehow. His own hands gripped Cassidy’s arms. How the fuck was Cassidy doing this? It was one thing to pick someone up, but to just hold then away from yourself for an extended period was something else. “P-put me down, Cassidy!”

Cassidy’s face turned mockingly considering. “Hmmm.” He brought Jesse closer to himself, Jesse’s hips and his wrists now flush with his own abdomen. Jesse blushed, his ears turning pink, but forced himself to maintain eye contact, even though now it felt like he was about to go cross eyed. “No. Don’t think I will. I think I quite like you right there.” He got Jesse’s face close to his own, brushing their lips together, and Jesse felt something in himself go a bit molten. “Yes, you look very nice right there. The only way you’d look even better was if I fucked you up against that wall over there.” Their lips caught as Cassidy spoke and Jesse finally broke and moved his hands to Jesse’s shoulders. He crowded closer and their mouths finally connected. Jesse was always struck with how aggressive Cassidy was with his mouth, whether it was kissing or making his way down Jesse’s body, he always immediately sought to dominate and mark. While they kissed Cassidy moved them and Jesse felt his back come in contact with a wall. He would have put more thought into that if Cassidy hadn’t moved his attention to Jesse’s jaw. 

With Jesse supported by the wall Cassidy removed one of his hands and groped at one of Jesse’s thighs. Jesse got the message and slung it over Cassidy’s hip, an action soon copied by his other leg. Cassidy seemed quite pleased with that and rewarded Jesse with a firm squeeze on the hip before his hand migrated to Jesse’s ass. Jesse was nearly panting, eyes slitted open but unfocused. Cassidy’s hand was trying to loosen Jesse’s collar, but he was having difficulty. Jesse swatted his hand away and did it himself, dropping the band to the floor and undoing the first two buttons of his shirt. Cassidy immediately took advantage, dragging his shirt to the side with his hand and burying his face in the juncture of Jesse’s neck. Cassidy was breathing hard, even harder than Jesse, at this point, and Jesse took notice but chalked it up to him being hornier than usual. It happens. He moaned when Cassidy dragged his teeth across the skin at his neck, squirming against the wall. His own hands were clutched in Cassidy’s shirt. He was about to start grinding against Cassidy when something sharp caught on his clavicle. He made a small noise and tried to pull back to see what it was, but Cassidy pressed him close, his grip nearing painful. His breaths were gusting out on his skin, hot and insistent, and Jesse felt himself tense.

“Cassidy. Ease up.” He tried to pat at the back of Cassidy’s head, snap him out of it, but it didn't even register with the man. 

“Fucking pretty little thing, you are. Smell like heaven.” Cassidy hissed out against his skin, still pressed right up against his neck. “Don’t get scared, pet. That little heart of yours just might give out.” His voice was deeper than usual and raspy. 

Jesse had enough. “Cassidy, let go of me.” He hit and shoved at him, struggling frantically where he was pinned against the wall. 

Cassidy, there was no other word for it,  _ growled  _ against Jesse’s skin, trying to stop his trashing. He crushed himself close, a new, different pain flaring up at Jesse’s neck, before freezing completely. He dropped Jesse, who, not expecting it, fell onto the floor in a heap. They were both breathing heavily, Jesse trembling slightly with adrenaline. He looked up at Cassidy and was struck by the look of utter horror on his face. He backed away from Jesse before kneeling, his hands open in front of himself, an obvious attempt to seem non-threatening. Jesse just watched him, hesitantly bringing a hand up to touch the place on his neck that had been hurt. His fingers found blood and a shallow cut there. 

Cassidy swallowed before trying to speak. “Love. I’m so sorry. So fucking sorry. Are you alright?” He tried to crawl towards Jesse, but he just shrank back against the wall, and Cassidy stopped. His face collapsed into something regretful. “Please, love, I won’t hurt you.”

“You already did.” Jesse spat out.

“Yes, yes I did.” He nodded to himself and retreated further, putting another foot between them. They sat in silence a moment.

Jesse prodded at his neck again, looking and seeing that the blood still hasn’t stopped. “What the fuck was that, Cassidy?” He spit out before levering himself up with the wall, wanting to find the bathroom to clean himself up but also not wanting to turn away from Cassidy.

Cassidy seemed to consider something as he stood up. “So… Remember when I said I was a vampire?” His self deprecating grin would have worked better if Jesse’s blood wasn't still smudged at the corner of his mouth. 

“Fuck off, Cassidy, this isn’t a joke.” Jesse was going from freaked out to pissed off really quick. 

Cassidy threw his hands up, and looked around before landing on the window. He held a finger up, asking Jesse to wait. Cassidy opened the window and stuck his hand out. It was nearing evening and the sun was slanted where Cassidy placed his outstretched palm. Said palm quickly burst into flames. Jesse watched it, slack jawed. Cassidy brought it back inside and turned it around, watching the flames play around his fingers, before shaking his hand and extinguishing it. He brought the hand back up and Jesse watched as the skin knit itself and recolored, returning to normal as quickly as it had burned. “Do you believe me now? And please, for the love of Christ, don’t start throwing holy water on me and yelling about Jesus. I’ve had enough of that.”

Jesse didn’t respond, too confused by everything to really process it. “Why the hell haven’t you told me before?”

Cassidy looked at him like he was insane. “Alright, couple things.” He listed them on his fingers. “One: I fucking did, you just thought it was a joke. I expected you to, but still. Two: what the hell kind of reaction is that? I’ve had people burst into tears, call the police, hell, even offer to fuck me, but never have I had someone just be offended I didn’t let them in on it earlier. You really are full of surprises.” Cassidy huffed an incredulous laugh.

Jesse just stared at him. “You just almost ate me, didn't you? That’s what all that neck scratching was about?”

Cassidy nodded, and had the decency to look guilty. “I haven’t eaten in awhile. Not much opportunity out here in this little slice of paradise.” The sarcasm in his voice was palpable. 

Jesse seemed to process that. Well, as much as he could. “Alright.” Cassidy watched him, cautiously optimistic. “It at least explains why you sleep all day.” He paused. “And can drink me under the table.” Another pause. “And your little trick with picking me up.” Jesse shuffled away, still not taking his eyes off Cassidy but really wanting to get the blood off himself. Inside the bathroom he examined the cuts. They weren't deep but were a couple inches in length. He wet a towel and wiped off the tacky blood. The cuts were still bleeding sluggishly. “Why haven’t these clotted yet.” He muttered to himself. 

Cassidy edged around the door frame, peering over at Jesse but not wanting to crowd him. Jesse took pity and waved him in, still feeling defensive but not as much as before. “Ah, yes, little thing my saliva does. Anticoagulant. Should stop in just a second.” It was quiet, Cassidy wavering, not sure if he was welcome this close but wanting to push his luck all the same. Jesse allowed it, mostly because he didn’t want to yell or fight right now. Cassidy cleared his throat. “So…” He eyed Jesse. “Will I be needing to find other accommodations?” 

Jesse considered it, but found the thought of Cassidy leaving unacceptable. It made his stomach plummet. He had never really known how lonely he was until he finally had some company. “No. No, I don't want you to leave, Cassidy.” 

Cassidy’s face broke out in a wide smile, crooked and showing too much teeth but it was endearing all the same. “Really?”

Jesse sighed, looking away, throwing the rag in the sink. “Yeah, really. Just,” he made eye contact, “tell me, the next time you might take a bite outta my damn neck.”

Cassidy nodded. “Course, padre. Wouldn’t want to hurt my favorite preacher.”

Jesse snorted. “Good to know.”

It was quiet, Cassidy considering something before bringing it up. “Taking this awful well, love, I have to say.”

Jesse shrugged, heading back to the kitchen, wanting to get back to drinking themselves blind. “Not the oddest thing I’ve ever encountered, all things considered.” His mind was briefly filled with memories of forcing thoughts into people’s heads, not knowing what it meant and not wanting to at the moment either. “Hey wait,” he looked at Cassidy over his shoulder, “how the hell can you be in here with all the crosses, and bibles, and shit?”

Cassidy flapped a hand, dismissive. “Eh, that’s all mostly bullshite. Started as a joke a long time ago, and now people just believe it. Hell, if it was true there’s no way I could live down here. More crosses down here than people, in some places. It’s fucking insane. I thought people back home could get a little overzealous. Your lot has them beat out, padre.”

Jesse huffed a laugh before taking a pull from the bottle. “Thanks.”

Cassidy took the bottle from him, that dirty smirk back on his face. “Anytime, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
